supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Martina Family/Trivia
A list of schools Andrew, Bryce, Janea, Katie, Lois, Nigel, Ryan, Sherman and Teddy were expelled from: *Lois #Desert Dawn Private School for fighting and bullying other kids #Faith North for stealing the money from the collection plate #Pima Elementary School #McRsd Vouchers for aggressive behavior #Gilbert Christian Schools #Phoenix Country Day School #Joy Christian School for throwing a firearm at her teacher #Enterprise Academy #Sonoran Science Academy #Rough Rock Community School #Lowell School for blowing up the school work #Garfield School #Children First Academy for destroying the furniture and sexually assaulting a little boy #Summit Elementary School for making an 11-13 age class listen to trashy music, (Lizzie-Marie was there by the time she was 13) #Kingman Grammar School #Kenilworth Elementary School for selling cherry bombs on school grounds #New World Education Center for bringing a firearm #Green Fields Country Day School #Paul Dunbar Lawrence School for saying the F word with a megaphone *Tobias #Magical Wonders for threatening to blow up a fellow classmate to death by throwing cherry bombs at him #Vail Academy and High School #Tertuila Pre-College Comminity Primary Campus #Alta E Butler School for arson #St. Gregory Elementary School for physical assualt towards the staff #K12 International Academy for setting the classroom on fire with a dangerous match #Sam Simon School #Somerton Preschool #Tiny Scholars Preschool #St. David Elementary School #Tender Times Preschool #Window Rock Elementary School #West Side Head Start #Tuba City Primary School #Twin Peaks Elementary School #Young Scholars Academy #Sunshine Preschool #Yellow Brick Road Preschools #Beyond Care Preschool #Black Canyon KinderCare for tugging everyone at the pep rally #Best Friends Preschool #Noah's Ark Preschool #McCormick Preschool #Rice School #Peach Springs School #Santa Fe Elementary School for ripping up the worksheets and jamming the paper shredder #Shepherd Preschool #Small World Preschool #Oak Creek School #St. Joan of Arc Preschool #Liberty Elementary School #Little Butterflys School #Kinderland Preschool #Lil Einsteins Preschool #Little Ones Preschool #Tucson KinderCare #American Virtual Academy #Solomon Elementary School #Our Gang Preschool #St. Matthew School #Young Minds Preschool #Bridges Preschool #Martin Luther School for bringing 5 guns to the classroom and threatening to kill the staff and students #Montebello School for placing a cherry bomb on the football field #Satori School for blatant vandalism #Mary Joyce Private for karate-kicking the teacher *Katie #Painted Sky School #Midtown Primary School for bringing an aluminum baseball bat to the classroom and throwing it at a fellow classmate #Grace Christian Schools for replacing the collection plate's money with "Lil Wayne Rebirth" CDs #Rock Point Community School #Phoenix Christian Unified School for rolling a cherry bomb across the aisle #St. Louis the King School for agression towards other people #Spanish Trail School for vandalism #Kino Learning Center for breaking the computer #Glenview Adventist Academy for peeing on the school work and beating up a physically handicapped student #River of Life Christian School for shoplifting items on a trip to a grocery store #Omega Head Start Center-Bethune #Arizona Academy of Science and Technology #Rawlins Elementary School *Andrew #Westwood Primary School for hitting the teacher in the face #Sts. Simon & Jude School for setting the teacher's car on fire #Martin Luther King, Jr. Elementary School for sexually assaulting a fellow student #Kingman Academy of Learning for beating up a physically disabled student #Desert Christian Schools for letting the kindergarten class listen to heavy metal music with explicit lyrics #El Capitan for fighting and sexually misconduct on a little girl #Our Lady of Mount Carmel Romal Catholic Grade School #Precious Lamb Christian School for bringing a megaphone to the classroom and saying explicit words while using it #Mission Christian School for setting the homework on fire #Academy of Arizona for setting the school rules chart on fire #International School of Tuscon for throwing a megaphone at the teacher #Our Mother of Sorrows School for bringing 10 firearms *Janea #St. Agnes School for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet #St. Matthew School for sexual misconduct #Bennett Academy for wrestling the teachers #All Aboard Charter School for throwing the microwave #Beginning School for knocking over the chairs #Parkway Christian School for mounted punching the teacher in the face #Fullfilling Your Destiny Christian Academy for saying the S word #PRE-Kademy for saying the N word #North Phoenix Baptist Church Weekday Preschool for bringing a megaphone and saying "Fatso" with it and stealing money from the collection plate #Ahwatukee Foothills Montessori for arson #Aldea Montessori for stealing money from the collection plate *Nigel #Montessori Reed School for shouting the F word in the teacher's ear #Percy L Julian School for sexual misconduct on a little girl #Good Shepherd Lutheran School for slipping the door and terrorizing his 7 classmates because they all got the part in the school play, "Adam and Eve" and he didn't #Larry C Kennedy School for stealing money from the collection plate #Kids Forever Learning Center for setting cherry bombs on the collection plate #Discovering Child Learning Center for rolling a cherry bomb #Learning Bee for fighting with the other kids and using inappropriate language #Pima Street KinderCare for tugging everyone at the pep rally #Hand in Hand for aggressive behavior towards the staff *Teddy #Mini-School for attacking the teacher and other kids #Keen Head Start for aggressive behavior towards the other kids #Tuscon Nursery School #2 for saying the F word in front of other children #St. Odilia Catholic School for ripping the rule chart #Real Kids Pre-School for smashing the white board #Fletcher Heights KinderCare for smashing the computer #Cross of Glory Preschool for setting cherry bombs on the fellow classmates' laptops #Young Public School #Desert Springs Christian School #God's Precious Angels Preschool #Ampitheatre Head Start #Neely Traditional Academy #Greyhawk Elementary School #Casas Christians Preschool *Ryan #Awakening Seed School #Just Kids Pre-School #Ville de Marie Academy #St. Theresa Catholic School #Sunrise Pre-School#107 for attacking and terrorizing his classmates who got invited to a girl's birthday party, and he didn't #Catalina Methodist Day School #Small World Pre-School #St. Mark's Presbyterian Preschool *Sherman #Maricopa County Head Start for bullying other kids #Kidspace for possession of a toy gun, which is considered a weapon #Little Ones Wonderland for aggressive behavior toward the staff #Surprise Head Start #Scottsdale School #Surprise KinderCare #Montessori of Surprise for constant disobedience #Phoenix Children's Academy Private Preschool #Marina Montessori School #Wee Rascals Pre-School II #Desert Friends Head Start #Little Lambs Day School #Abundant Life Preschool #Anthem Preschool #Scottsdale Christian Academy #Little Ones Learning Center #McKellips Kindercare #Mesa Montessori #La Petite Academy *Bryce #Superstition Mountain Elementary School #Ajo Elementary School #Shellie's Head Start #American Lutheran Preschool #Learn & Play Pre-School #Sojourner Center Enrich Program for flushing cherry bombs down the urinal in the boys' bathroom #Acorn Preschool #Four Peaks Elementary School #Aguila Elementary School #Sunshine Playhouse for attacking staff and disrupting lessons #Rincon Learning Center for fighting with classmates and using inappropriate language #Northwest Christian School #Phoenix Country Day School #Martin Avenue Head Start Center #Munchkins Pre-School #Tesseract School #ABC Preschool #Little Beaver School #Wings on Words Preschool #St. Andrew's Preschool & Kindergarten #Happy Trails School Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia